1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains to sending data from a source device to a sink device, more specifically to sending information about display regions of the source device to the sink device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source device for providing multimedia contents may be coupled to a sink device for reproducing the multimedia contents via various connections such as wired cables (e.g., HDMI cable) or wireless networks (e.g., WiFi networks). The multimedia contents may be transmitted to the sink device according to a predetermined protocol defining the content and the structure of data sent over the wired or wireless network. The data transmitted over the wired cables or wireless networks may include more than one stream of data.